babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
Knight Two
Knight Two (real name unknown) worked for a covert Earth organization. History In 2258 he, along with Knight One, kidnapped Jeffrey Sinclair to find out exactly what occurred in the time that Sinclair blacked out during the Battle of the Line. They planned to use a virtual reality device to trap Sinclair and provoke him with images in order to break him and force him to remember. The working theory was that the Minbari realized they could avoid costs in the battle by instead invading Earth through covert means, using agents such as Sinclair who might betray Earth to save their own lives. They boarded Babylon 5 and Knight One handled most of the technical work. They kidnapped Sinclair while asleep, and Knight Two met him in the virtual reality as he woke. Knight Two started his interrogation and eventually accused Sinclair of being a traitor – laying out his theory. Sinclair rebuked Knight Two's claims, nevertheless, hints of what really happened did surface. Sinclair remembered the words of the Minbari Assassin, and remembered being in a dark room with grey figures, one of which struck him with a weapon. It proved that he was at least on the Minbari vessel that he intended to ram. Before Knight Two could process this information, however, Sinclair was able to break out of the device and strike Knight Two, seated next to him. His brain was subsequently scrambled from the action and he was found by security and Stephen Franklin. Earthforce quickly came in contact with the station and ordered him taken back to Earth. Sinclair tried to ask him some questions as he was taken away, but he was in a seemingly very confused state.And the Sky Full of Stars Behind the Scenes * The part of Knight Two was originally written with Walter Koenig in mind to play the part, however in early 1993 Koenig suffered a heart attack and would still be recovering from surgery when ("And the Sky Full of Stars") was due to start shooting in September. J. Michael Straczynski initially tried to have the shooting postponed to accommodate Koenig's recovery time but when this didn't pan out, Straczynski instead promised to write another new character, which became Alfred Bester.The Official Babylon 5 Magazine: Volume 1, Issue #6 (February 1998) - Page 15 (Tales of Bester and Babylon: An Interview With Walter Koenig) * Patrick McGoohan was also offered the role of Knight Two and wanted to accept. However, his scheduling (probably due to filming Braveheart at the time) didn't allow it. * According to Lawrence G. DiTillio, when writing the season two episode ("A Spider in the Web"), he imagined Bureau 13 to be the same organisation as the one that Knight One and Two were working for in ("And the Sky Full of Stars").The Official Babylon 5 Magazine: Issue #21 (March 2000) - Page 42 ('Larry's Touch: An Interview with Larry DiTillio') References Category: People Category: Males Category: Humans Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Earth Alliance citizens